


Good Morning

by Dakarima



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima
Summary: V is in the shower when she gets un unexpected(?) visit in the shower by Viktor. After their time spent last night, Viktor is hungry for more and takes her in the shower.
Relationships: Female V & Viktor Vector, Female V/Viktor Vector, V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: It's all in the tags, but her ya go again. 18+, sex, fucking, fingering, bodily fluids
> 
> PICTURE ORIGINALLY POSTED BY n005  
> Link: https://n005.tumblr.com/post/640098443416748032/mornin

Water flowed down V’s body. The heat steamed up the mirror, hiding the silent reflection approaching her. She slid her hands over her hair when something rough grabbed her breasts. A gasp fluttered out of her throat when her back hit against a firm chest.

“Good morning.” The gruff voice tickled her eardrums and her lips perked up into a smile.

Viktor gently kneaded her breasts and trailed kisses along her shoulder and neck. V rested her head back on his shoulder and intertwined her fingers into his black hair. Her lips parted as his left hand slid down the flat of her stomach. A low moan left her mouth when his fingers reached between her folds, gently rubbing at her clit.

Images of last night flashed through her mind, their glistening bodies slapping ruthlessly against each other. The wet smacking sounds of his cock slamming into her aching pussy had mingled with their groans and ragged breathing.

An appreciative growl vibrated through his chest when he felt how wet her entrance already was. His ridged cock twitched against V’s back. He slid two fingers in, making her ass press against him and he had to strain himself from fucking her right away. He wanted her walls to convulse around his rough fingers before he took her against the wall.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her, eliciting pleasurable sounds from her already aching body. He wrapped his fingers around her throat while continuing to massage her sweet spot. The water flowed between their bodies as her muscles were starting to quiver underneath his delicious touch.

“Come on, V.” He purred into her ear. “Come for me.” He rubbed the heel of his palm against her clit.

Several moans slipped her trembling lips, her legs slowly buckling beneath her. She was close and he could feel her tightening around his fingers. A heartbeat passed between them and she howled out the sweetest tones as her juices flowed between her legs.

She bent forward, leaning on her arms against the wall. Viktor had retrieved his hand and admired his coated fingers. He slid them into his mouth and a delightful hum sounded from his throat. He sucked up every honey drop he had managed to get. V looked over her shoulder, watching him enjoying her sweet elixir.

He removed his fingers with an appreciative pop and smirked when their eyes met. Her eyes glanced over his strongly built body and the veins that had popped up on his arms. Her eyes were slightly parted as she was coming down from her high, but she knew she would reach a second high, the way his hungry eyes watched her catch her breath.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her face towards him. Her body crashed into his firm body and without missing a beat, claimed her lips. Their tongues danced erotically together and he pressed her body up against the wall. His cock was pressing against her belly while their hot breaths mingled between the fervent kisses.

With his lips still on hers, he turned the heat of the water higher, steaming down the whole bathroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her jawline and throat. His fingers dug into her delicate flesh, bound to leave marks, but neither cared as she was his. He lifted her up and instinctively her legs went around his waist.

He placed the head of his cock by her entrance, making her gasp in anticipation. He smirked at her reaction; their eyes locked as time stood still. Her eyes gleamed with eagerness, his were fiery with hunger. He couldn’t get enough of her and if he could have it her way, he would never leave her sweet cavern.

He lowered her onto him, her back sliding against the wall. He pressed her against it, to fill her all the way up. They both moaned at the satisfying sensation enveloping them both. She bit her lip at the sensation of his tip kissing her cervix. He pressed his forehead in the crook of her neck, feeling her walls mould around him. Her walls were already sucking at his cock, begging for another repeat of last night.

Slowly, he pulled out to the tip of his head and slammed into her, prompting a loud moan from her. He started off with a perfect rhythm for them both, his body holding her in place against the wall and his fingers kneading the flesh of her ass while holding her up. He growled from the pit of his throat as her pussy were pulling him _in_ every time he went _out_ , begging for him to stay inside her. The necklace hanging low around his neck beat against his chest with each thrust. He wanted to come so badly, to fill her up with his cum, but his focus stayed on her. He wanted her to come again, this time screaming out his name in ecstasy.

Her fingers intertwined into his hair again and he nibbled on her neck as he felt the convulsion of her walls around him. His jaw was strained as he focused on making her come first. He slammed harder into her and he pulled on his hair. His head tilted back and she slammed her lips onto his. Their kiss was rough and needy, both equally consumed in the other.

Their foreheads were pressed together and their breaths mingled in fervent fumes as they both were closing in. His fingers pressed hard into her flesh, making her groan louder.

Her head were thrown back as she screamed out his name with closed eyes. Her nails dug into his shoulders, making him growl. Her whole body was trembling as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. A few more thrusts with her walls squeezing around him and he came undone with a roar of her name. He spurted his cum inside of her, mixing their juices together before it dripped down into the drain below.

They stood still; his cock still sheathed inside of her as they both were catching their breaths. His head was resting on her shoulder with closed eyes. He chuckled when he heard a giggle flutter from her chest.

He begged within himself this would never change.


End file.
